SERIE: DRABBLE DA MADRUGADA
by Countess of Slytherin
Summary: PROJETO/ Você pode escrever sobre medos e desejos; sobre amor e ódio; sobre sentimentos. Essa é a minha compilação de drabbles. Assuntos diferentes. Dependendo da minha inspiração. Coisas do meu coração.
1. CAPITULO I

******SERIE: DRABBLE DA MADRUGADA**

**********by Countess of Slytherin**

* * *

**********NOTAS DO CAPITULO**

Olá, já tinha começado com esse projeto sempre postando drabbles separadamente. Agora vou compila-las aqui.

Sempre uma nova drabble (claro dependendo de minha inspiração ;D )

Amor, ou algo do tipo. BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**CRAZY LOVE**

Eu me afogo em seus olhos.

Eu me prendo em seus braços.

Você suga minha alma com seu beijo.

Não preciso respirar, por que você é o meu ar.

Você sempre leva o meu bem e o meu mal.

Estou presa em seus laços.

Sou completamente devorada por você.

Às vezes em penso se isso é amor.

Talvez seja, magia em forma de canção.

Você me enfeitiçou querido.

A garotinha ingênua que você roubou o coração.

Chamas que queimam nossas peles suadas.

Sussurros que escondem promessas.

Luxuria e Paixão.

Nosso louco e atrevido amor.

Frio e quente.

Fogo e gelo.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS**

Sabe o que deixaria essa autora feliz? Comentários :D  
E ai? Você acabou de ler esse capitulo não é? Comentar não doí nada ;D  
Se tiverem sugestões, criticas ou elogios podem mandar.  
Aguardando reviews. Beijos :D


	2. CAPITULO II

**SERIE: DRABBLE DA MADRUGADA**

******by Countess of Slytherin**

* * *

**NOTAS DO CAPITULO**

Drabble já postada anteriormente. Agora compilada.

Quando sinto dor você estará aqui para abraçar-me. BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**HOLD ON**

Sinto que não irei sobreviver a isso.

Sinto-me com o coração apertado.

O que mais posso fazer para tirar isso de mim.

Acho que irei explodir a qualquer momento.

Meu coração bate acelerado e quase impossível respirar.

Aperto forte minha mão pedindo força para alguém invisível.

Só nesse instante percebo que estou em um jardim e que a chuva molha meu rosto.

Meu corpo treme de frio, mas não consigo levantar-me.

Ouço passos ao longe e uma capa a tremular.

Você chega perto de mim e me aperta com seu abraço.

Fecho os olhos.

Viva.

Plena.

Segura.

Amada.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS**

_Sabe o que deixaria essa autora feliz? Comentários :D_  
_E ai? Você acabou de ler esse capitulo não é? Comentar não doí nada ;D_  
_Se tiverem sugestões, criticas ou elogios podem mandar._  
_Aguardando reviews. Beijos :D_


	3. CAPITULO III

**SERIE: DRABBLE DA MADRUGADA**

******by Countess of Slytherin**

* * *

**NOTAS DO CAPITULO**

Drabble já postada anteriormente. Agora compilada.

Lágrimas à meia noite. BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**TEARS**

Eu posso velo do outro lado da sala.

Talvez isso seja a única coisa que eu possa fazer.

Se você soubesse como está doendo.

Dói ver você e não poder tocá-lo.

Ou dizer o que eu sinto.

Mas é melhor que seja assim.

Eu só sou uma garotinha qualquer.

Só nos meus sonhos você está comigo.

Neles você pode abraçar-me e beijar-me.

Só queria que isso fosse real.

As lágrimas não querem cessar.

Sinto-me impotente.

Sem poder respirar.

Só queria que essa dor acabasse.

Sentir isso só me fará sofrer, eu sei.

Mas não sentir vai ser pior, meu querido.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS**

_Sabe o que deixaria essa autora feliz? Comentários :D_  
_E ai? Você acabou de ler esse capitulo não é? Comentar não doí nada ;D_  
_Se tiverem sugestões, criticas ou elogios podem mandar._  
_Aguardando reviews. Beijos :D_


	4. CAPITULO IV

**SERIE: DRABBLE DA MADRUGADA**

******by Countess of Slytherin**

* * *

**NOTAS DO CAPITULO**

Drabble postada anteriormente. Agora compilada.

Desejo, e muito além. BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**DESIRE**

Quando fecho meus olhos;

Imagino suas mãos sobre meu corpo;

Quero sua boca na minha;

Quero que beije cada centímetro do meu do meu corpo;

Quero seu corpo sobre o meu;

Quero te sentir dentro de mim;

Quero arranha-lo, para marcá-lo como minha propriedade;

Quero ver seus olhos queimarem em brasa;

Quero ouvir você dizer meu nome;

Quero começar e não poder mais parar;

Quero dar-lhe prazer;

Quero que me leve para o paraíso;

Quero me torna sua;

Só sua;

Entregar-te meu corpo;

Dar-lhe minha alma;

Quero que você me prenda em seus braços;

E não me faça solta-lo jamais.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS**

_Sabe o que deixaria essa autora feliz? Comentários :D_  
_E ai? Você acabou de ler esse capitulo não é? Comentar não doí nada ;D_  
_Se tiverem sugestões, criticas ou elogios podem mandar._  
_Aguardando reviews. Beijos :D_


	5. CAPITULO V

**SERIE: DRABBLE DA MADRUGADA**

******by Countess of Slytherin**

* * *

**NOTAS DO CAPITULO**

Drabble nova :D

Presa em um jogo. BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**THE GAME**

Por que você não termina logo com isso.

Sei que você adora esse jogo.

Você adora brincar comigo.

É muito fácil você vir até aqui e devorar-me.

Sou presa fácil para você.

O seu melhor brinquedo.

Posso tentar me rebelar, mas sei muito bem o que você irá dizer.

Que eu sou propriedade sua.

Será que você é meu também?

Gostamos muito desse jogo.

Gostamos de sentir dor.

Gostamos de brincar com os sentimentos um e do outro.

Mas um dia vamos perceber que no meio dessa loucura toda.

O que sentimos é real e verdadeiro.

É puro.

É amor.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS**

_Sabe o que deixaria essa autora feliz? Comentários :D_  
_E ai? Você acabou de ler esse capitulo não é? Comentar não doí nada ;D_  
_Se tiverem sugestões, criticas ou elogios podem mandar._  
_Aguardando reviews. Beijos :D_


	6. CAPITULO VI

**SERIE: DRABBLE DA MADRUGADA**

******by Countess of Slytherin**

* * *

**NOTAS DO CAPITULO**

**Obrigada Viola Psique Black pelo comentário. Amei muito.**

Drabble nova :D

Loucura. BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**MADNESS**

Se todos em Hogwarts soubesse o que acontecia naquele momento nas masmorras ficariam escandalizados;

Muitos diriam que isso é pura loucura;

Algo totalmente irreal;

Que ela fora enfeitiçada;

Mesmo sabendo que muitas queriam está no lugar dela naquele momento;

Ela poderia viver naquela loucura.

As mãos dele sobre seu corpo;

Sua voz sussurrando no seu ouvido;

Os olhos dele buscando os seus;

Tudo aquilo poderia ser loucura de sua mente;

Mas era real, sim real;

Certo e incerto ao mesmo tempo;

Um sonho não poderia ser mais perfeito ou mais bonito;

Estava finalmente completa;

Era irreversivelmente sua para sempre;

Sempre.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS**

_Sabe o que deixaria essa autora feliz? Comentários :D_  
_E ai? Você acabou de ler esse capitulo não é? Comentar não doí nada ;D_  
_Se tiverem sugestões, criticas ou elogios podem mandar._  
_Aguardando reviews. Beijos :D_


End file.
